


A Cartoon for Every Episode of Season 5B

by roseveare



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Fanart, Gen, M/M, Multi, Season/Series 05, Tarot, Zombies, canonical Duke bondage, cartoons, possible spoilers for season 5B
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:18:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4993501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseveare/pseuds/roseveare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuing from the Season 5A project <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2750234">here</a>. Various ships and characters. Episode 5x25-5x26 (2 of 2): "Surprise!" ...Audrey returns. (Audrey, Nathan, Duke, Gloria, Vicki.) COMPLETE!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cartoon for Every Episode of Season 5B

**Author's Note:**

> File amended to one chapter to match the season 5A collection. Sorry it took so long to finish the finale, but I am done here! :) *falls over*

5x14: Don't Leave Me (Us)! - If Nathan was a split second quicker. (Duke: "Not the last five minutes of a romcom, Nathan.")

[Large version.](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/roseveare/716494/873813/873813_900.png)

5x15: The Crack Team

[Large version.](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/roseveare/716494/874424/874424_900.png)

5x16: Scales of Justice. Vince and Dave in charge of the scales of Haven justice… What was Dwight _thinking_?

[Large version](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/roseveare/716494/876650/876650_900.png) | [Super-large full size version here  b/c teeny tiny Haven people so I worked bigger than usual](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/roseveare/716494/876870/876870_900.png)

5x17: Ghost Misadvenures. Seth insisted on stopping off to investigate a location on the way to Haven. Duke is not impressed.

[Large version.](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/roseveare/716494/877060/877060_900.png)

There's also a [version without the speech bubbles](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/roseveare/716494/878219/878219_900.png). I'm still not sure which I prefer.

5x18: In the Cards - Nathan navigates the Troubled Tarot.

[Large version](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/roseveare/716494/879390/879390_900.png) | [Full size version](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/roseveare/716494/878927/878927_900.png)

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/roseveare/716494/882079/882079_900.png)

[Large version here](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/roseveare/716494/882079/882079_900.png) | [Very large version here](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/roseveare/716494/882257/882257_900.png)

5x19: Grope-zombies. Plus, a bonus version with just Nathan and Dwight--

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/roseveare/716494/879998/879998_900.png)

[Large version ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/roseveare/716494/879998/879998_900.png) | [Full size version](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/roseveare/716494/880139/880139_900.png)  
[There's also a **textless version**](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/roseveare/716494/880837/880837_900.png) ([And a larger one](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/roseveare/716494/881018/881018_900.png))

Haven 5x20: Duke Kink. “There _were_ a few more stipulations with the letter, Mr. Crocker…”

[Large version](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/roseveare/716494/882858/882858_900.png) | [Full size version](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/roseveare/716494/883154/883154_900.png)

5x21: In which Hailie inadvertantly starts an epic slash war with Audrey by deciding to ship Duke on Top.

[Large version](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/roseveare/716494/883535/883535_900.png) | [Full size version](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/roseveare/716494/883927/883927_900.png)

DISCLAIMER: Not, in fact, Haven fandom. But so many fandoms I have been in. So many.

Haven 5x22: Void Adventures. If that thinny hadn’t opened up again.

(Nathan: “You couldn’t have made it look like a _garden shed_?”

[Large version](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/roseveare/716494/884872/884872_900.png) | [Full size version](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/roseveare/716494/884731/884731_900.png)

[Large version](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/roseveare/716494/885438/885438_900.png)

5x23: Howard's Return

Howard: "Bitch, please."  
Nathan: "Ohshit."

I did this in full colour first before trying to mimic the episode format, so here's the alt version:

[Large version](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/roseveare/716494/886100/886100_900.png)

5x24: _Duke's Still In There_ \- Dwight: "He says it worked with Audrey."

[Large version](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/roseveare/716494/887720/887720_900.png) | [Full size version](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/roseveare/716494/887386/887386_900.png)

FInale cartoon #1 - Family

McHugh: “Nathan! Ignore the two idiots! Get over here and help with this Small Fish Trouble!”

[Large version](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/roseveare/716494/894752/894752_900.png) | [Full size version](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/roseveare/716494/895032/895032_900.png)

Finale cartoon #2: "Surprise!" ...Audrey returns.

At least she waited 'til a doctor was present before pulling the reveal.

[Large version](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/roseveare/716494/895999/895999_900.png) | [Full size version](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/roseveare/716494/896131/896131_900.png)


End file.
